ostleafandomcom-20200223-history
Jewelviper
|-|Standard= |-|Common Potion Alt= |-|Uncommon Potion Alt= |-|Rare Potion Alt= Jewelvipers are snakes which can be bought from the Shop for 3000 per egg. They were part of the opening day release and come in 8 varieties: Jet, Patched, Electric, Flame, Marbled, Ocean, Verdant and Regal. Jet is the standard variety, with the other colours available through the use of a Rainbow Potion. Descriptions Egg This dark green egg has a smooth, soft shell. Hatchling You have a hard time keeping track of this hatchling. It slithers rather quickly and is small enough to hide in places you can't get to. Sometimes you just think it's messing with you for the fun of it. You try not to handle it very much, though; its scales are growing rather pointed and sharp, plus it bites. Adult Jet Ostlean jewelvipers are some of the rarest creatures in the jungle. Despite their name, jewelvipers do not have scales made of jewels; rather, this name comes from the starling array of often brilliant colors they display. Prized for that very reason, explorers have raided the jungle for these snakes for over a century, leading to fragmentation and massive decline in the wild population. They gained popularity as pets but many would-be owners quickly discovered that jewelvipers have a painful, venomous bite that they will not hesitate to use if they feel threatened or are mishandled. In addition, their scales are sharply pointed, a trait that makes them even less desirable as pets but that helps deter predators in the wild. An oft-cited redeeming quality is that they feed largely on frogs, which are easy to come by as food. In recent years, a captive breeding program has begun with the goal to create a less venomous, less pointy, friendlier pet variety, and rescues exist to take in unwanted wild-caught vipers. All other colours It was not understood for many years why jewelvipers in captivity did not produce the same variety of color as they did in the jungle, and it was a source of great disappointment that all the eggs kept hatching into the jet variety. One naturalist finally figured out that it requires the juice of a rare jungle fruit and a hint of magic - a mixture that finally led to the creation of the rainbow potion. Dousing a jewelviper egg in a rainbow potion will alter the pigment makeup of the embryo, enabling it to hatch into one of many varieties. The fruit has since been cultivated but the tree only fruits once a year. Thus, the rainbow potion remains somewhat rare, along with the colorful vipers it creates. Sprites Hatching sequence Trivia The Jewelvipers are currently the only creature on Tales of Ostlea which doesn't have a different sprite for the hatchling and mature hatchlings. Credits * Concept: Infinis * Sketches: Infinis * Sprites: Infinis * Descriptions: Infinis * Journal sketch: Rhynn Links * Jewelvipers creature journal * Jewelviper fanclub Category:Creatures Category:Shop Category:Site Opening Category:Infinis Category:Common Category:Uncommon Category:Rare Category:Potion Alts Category:Large egg group Category:Earth